A Second Rescue
by ReyEleven011
Summary: What if Hopper and Joyce found someone else when they rescued Will that night? AU. Mileven
1. Chapter 1: The Rescue

_A/N: Hey guys!_

 _So, a new thing from me because why not? A cool one-shot because this idea popped up in my head when I watch Stranger Things for the millionth time. This takes place during the season finale that left us in question and wanting to know where Eleven went._

 _Well, what if that didn't really happen?_

 _Heres an AU from me! But a one shot. Still going to be amazing though!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

"Goodbye Mike."

Eleven knew that this could be the end. She was weak and this would go to the extreme of her powers. She didn't want to go, but she had to do this for her friends. Especially Mike. She would never forget about him.

Mike was leaning against the desk from the push El gave him. He couldn't move because of her powers, but he could still see what was happening. Tears were streaming down his face. He didn't want to see El go. He promised her she would be safe. He could only hope she could make it out if this one.

El turned back to the Demogorgon and raised her hand. It was such a loud noise that the boys had to cover their ears. The monster started groaning in pain from the powers and El started screaming in fury. The monster started to fade into ashes from the powers.

Lucas and Dustin turned away and covered their ears harder. Mike didn't want to look but he couldn't look away. The tears were streaming down his cheeks harder and he tried to close his eyes and he looked down to the floor.

El continued screaming really loud and the monster shrieked. The ashes surrounded El and covered them both. As the ashes faded away, the lights stopped flickering. The three boys looked up and saw a shocking sight.

The Demogorgon was gone, but so was El.

Mike stood up and walked over to where El was standing. She couldn't be gone now. Not after everything they've been through. "El?! EL?!" Mike shouted, going to get a response somehow.

"Eleven?" Lucas shouted.

"Eleven!" Dustin yelled.

"El?!" Mike screamed.

El couldn't be dead. She couldn't be. The tears were streaming down harder as Mike kept calling for her. He had to reach her and make sure she was safe. But a part of him kept saying that she was gone. He had to keep trying.

"EL, WHERE ARE YOU?! ELEVEN? EL?"

...

Joyce and Hopper had just found Will in the Upside Down. When they found him, he wasn't breathing, but they managed to revive him with CPR. Joyce was carrying her son as they made their way out of the Upside Down.

But then Hopper noticed something odd in the distance.

There was a small lump in the distance. They had already been in the area and they never noticed it before. As they got closer to the lump, Joyce and Hopper knew exactly who it was. The lump had a pink dress, blue flannel, tube sock, and white shoes.

The exact same clothes as Eleven.

Hopper ran up to her with Joyce close behind. The chief check the young girl over and she was still breathing. But she looked weak and blood was pouring out of her nose and ears. Hopper gently shook her and her eyes opened up.

"H-Hopper?" El weakly said.

"Kid, what happened? I thought you were at the school with the others," Hopper asked.

"Nancy and Jonathan left. Bad men. Demogorgon," El muttered.

Hopper realized what might have happened. He took a deep breath, knowing that he screwed up. "Shit, this is my fault," he said.

Joyce shot him a confused look. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Hopper dismissed it for a minute and picked up El. "Don't worry kid. We found Will and we are bringing him home. We are doing the same for you," he reassured. El gave him a weak smile. She'd be back to Mike sooner than possible.

"Wait. What about the lab? Wouldn't they notice her?" Joyce asked.

El shook her head. "Gone," she said. Joyce nodded, knowing what she meant.

"I guess we can take that risk then. We need to get Will to the hospital as soon as possible," Joyce said.

Then they headed off towards the Upside Down version of the Hawkins Lab. They walked through the gate and back to the real world. As they walked through the lab, it looked deserted. El was right. They had no reason to worry at all. Joyce and Hopper took off their hazmat suits and then they went out of the lab. Joyce put Will in the back seat and Hopper put El right next to him. Will was asleep during the whole ride, so El couldn't officially meet him yet.

Hopper drove the car all the way to the hospital.

...

A few cars drove over to the hospital. Hopper and Joyce were the first ones there so they could bring Will there. Will was taken into one of the rooms with Joyce right behind the doctors. Hopper sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting and El was resting in a different room.

The next to arrive was Nancy, Jonathan, and Steve. They had come from the Byers' house after trying to destroy the Demogorgon. They sat down near Hopper and were quiet during the whole thing. After them was the Wheeler car. Karen, Ted, Mike, Dustin, and Lucas also sat in the waiting room. Mike seemed really upset about something and Lucas and Dustin told everyone not to ask. Hopper already knew and he smiled. He got up and went to the room El was in. Before he did, he told Jonathan where Will was and he got up and went to join Joyce.

Hopper tapped Mike's shoulder to get husband attention. The boy looked up at the chief. "What?" He asked. Hopper smiled and beckoned him to follow. Mike slowly got up and followed the chief.

The two walked in to the other room Hopper pointed to the other side of the room. Mike looked over in that direction and his eyes widened. "E-El?" He managed to choke out. Tears came into his eyes and he ran over to where El was sleeping and knelt down next to her. Hopper grinned at the kid's reaction and then walked out of the room to give them privacy. He would have gone to get Lucas and Dustin, but they fell asleep.

"Hey El. Can you hear me?" Mike asked.

El would know that voice anywhere. She opened her eyes slowly and then saw his familiar face. She saw Mike smile widely at her and tears streaming down his face. El smiled too and tears came into her eyes.

"Hi Mike," she said.

Mike leaned over and hugged her tightly. El hugged him back and didn't want to let go of him. They couldnt believe it. Mike thought that she was gone forever and not coming back. She had disappeared, but now she was here and alive.

"H-How is this possible? I thought you died!" Mike said.

"Upside Down. Hopper and Joyce helped," El explained.

Mike smiled a gently grasped her hand. "I-I'm just happy you're okay. I don't know what I would have done if you died," he said.

El looked down on the ground, looking guilty. Mike realized what she was thinking and he slowly massaged her hand, giving her a sign that it was fine. Then he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. El smiled while Mike blushed and grinned.

The two got interrupted by Jonathan, who came in to tell them Will was awake. Mike and El stood up and got out of the room. Mike ran over to wake Lucas and Dustin up while El shyly stood nearby. Everyone, besides Hopper, looked over at her in shock. Lucas and Dustin secretly told Nancy, Jonathan, and Steve what happened and they believed El was dead also.

When Lucas and Dustin woke up and saw El, they were shocked also. "Wait, why am I seeing Eleven here when we saw her die a few minutes ago?" Lucas said.

"Guys, she's not dead okay? Now let's go see Will!" Mike said. The three boys ran out of the waiting room and towards Will's room. El ran behind them and tried to catch up. She couldn't wait to meet Will.

The three boys burst into the room and saw Will lying on a bed. He was hooked up to a few machines and he looked a little pale. By other than that, he looked fine. Joyce was sitting beside him, but when she saw the boys come in, she stood up to make room for them.

"Byers!" Mike shouted. He ran over and hugged him along with Lucas. When they released him, Dustin leaned over and hugged Will. El couldn't help but chuckle at the boys. She walked into the room slowly and gently smiled at Will while the three others told Will stuff that happened when he was gone.

Suddenly, Will started coughing fiercely. Once he stopped, Mike gently touched his arm for a brief second. "You okay man?" He asked.

Will looked over at him. "It got me. The Demogorgon," he said.

"We know. But it's dead now. We made a new friend. She stopped it. She saved us. And she's here right now," Mike said, beckoning El to come closer. El slowly walked closer to Will.

"Hey there. What's your name?" Will asked.

"Eleven," she said.

"Like the number?" Will said.

Lucas grinned. "We call her El for short," he said.

"She has powers!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Like the X-Men," Lucas said.

"More like a Yoda," Mike said, grasping El's hand. El smiled at him while Lucas and Dustin told Will more about what happened.

After the conversation, a few doctors came in to tell them that visiting hours were over. Dustin and Lucas' parents came to pick them up while Karen and Ted came in, telling Mike it was time to go. El stayed close to Mike, not wanting to leave him again. As they left the room after saying goodbye to Will, Mike decided that now was the time for his parents to know about El.

"Hey Mom. This is El. She helped save Will," Mike said.

Karen looked at El and recognized her from the picture Dr. Brenner showed her. "She's the girl who hid in our house for a week, isn't she? The lab told me she was dangerous," she said.

"She's not dangerous. Like I said, she helped save Will. She also saved me, Lucas, and Dustin. But she needs a home. Can she stay with us?" Mike asked.

Karen shook her head. "There's no room in the house, Mike. I don't think we can fit her in," she said.

Mike could tell that his idea wasn't going to work. But he had to try to convince his mother. "Please Mom! She can stay in the blanket fort I made her until we get her a bed for the basement! Or she can take my room. I don't care if she does, I can sleep in the basement," he protested.

"Sorry, honey. I don't want you giving up your bed. No is my final answer," Karen said.

Mike glared at his mother. "So you want her sleeping at the side of the road? If we don't take her in, where's she going to stay?!" He yelled.

El looked a little upset. She really wanted to experience what Mike promised her. But it seemed as if he couldn't because of his mother. Now where was she going to stay? She was not going back to the lab.

"I don't know, Michael. But we have no room where she could stay!" Karen said.

Joyce came over beside the group. "I can take her in. I have an extra guest room she can stay in. If that's alright with you, El," she offered. El nodded in agreement. She really liked the idea.

"Alright then. I'll take her home," Joyce said.

Mike nodded and turned back to El. "I'll come over first thing in the morning. I promise," he reassured. El smiled and nodded. Then she leaned over and kissed him on the lips, just like in the cafeteria. Karen and Ted took that action by surprise while Mike blushed a very deep red. He chuckled and hugged her. El hugged back and then they left.

As the Wheelers were walking down the hallway, they saw a surprising sight. Nancy and Jonathan were sitting on a bench together, making out. Karen put her hands on her hips, Ted shook his head, and Mike smirked. He knew Nancy liked Jonathan in that way. Karen couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are all my kids in a romantic relationship?"

...

Joyce and El drove back to the Byers' house. Jonathan was driving home in his own car so they just drove home. Joyce showed El where she'd be sleeping. Then she gave her some clothes that she could wear.

"I can take you shopping tomorrow afternoon after I get off of work. For now, you can wear Will's clothes," Joyce said.

El nodded at her. "Thank you," she said. She put on the clothes and then got into bed. It felt softer and warmer than the bed at the lab, but still as comfortable as her blanket fort. She fell asleep quickly and dreamed of Eggos and Mike.

She was happy to be home.

* * *

 _A/N: What'd you think?_

 _It was just an idea that popped into my head when I fell asleep during math class. I needed to write it down quickly so I could put it out into the world. I think that this would be better than the pain and suffering we got in the season finale!_

 _Yes, I added in Jancy. Come on! It's way better than Stancy! Jancy was so much better because Jonathan cares!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Day

_A/N: Hey guys!_

 _Alright, this is going to be a two shot now. I can't help it! From a review I got from JynCobain (Love ya girl!), I decided to make it a two parter so we can get more Mileven! We all need it._

 _Now, it's going to be the next day after El went to live with the Byers. Remember when Mike said he'd come over first thing in the morning? That's what's going to happen here. Mileven time! It's literally the best ship ever. It's up there with HanLeia, Anidala, and Jancy._

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Early the next morning, Mike ride his bike over to the Byers. He woke up early while everyone else was sleeping to be able to see her. He knew that Joyce and Jonathan would be asleep when he got there, so he knew he had to sneak in.

Mike had been over to the house many times, so he knew where the guest bedroom was outside. He walked over to the window and hoisted himself up closer to the window. He saw El in there, sleeping. Mike smiled when he saw her and chuckled. He thought he looked cute when she slept. He almost didn't want to ruin her slumber, but he needed to talk to her.

He gently tapped on the window, trying not to make a loud noise. El didn't wake up though, so Mike climbed down and grabbed some rocks and a stick. He threw the rocks at the window, trying not to throw to hard. He didn't see El show up at the window, so he threw the stick. The stick flew through the window, making a huge crashing noise and landing right on El.

El woke up, startled by the noise and the stick on her lap. She picked it up curiously and looked at the broken window. She saw Mike standing near it, with a shocked look on his face. He put his hands over his mouth in shock.

"I-I'm sorry! I was just trying to get your attention," he quickly apologized.

El calmly smiled at him. "It's okay," she said.

Mike smiled in relief. El walked over to the window as Mike climbed up to her. He opened up the window to get in closer. He lifted one leg over the window and just sat there. El smiled at him and Mike smiled back, blushing. He didn't know what to say to her. There was so much to tell her.

"You feeling any better from yesterday?" Mike asked her.

El nodded. "Better," she said. "Sorry," she added.

Mike gave her a confused look. "Sorry? What are you sorry for?" He asked her.

"Leaving you," El replied, tears forming in her eyes. A few of them came out, but Mike wiped them off gently with his thumb. Then he leaned over and hugged her tightly. El hugged him tighter, not wanting to let go and leave him again.

Mike leaned away, but kept his arms around her. "It's not your fault. It was the only way to destroy the Demogorgon. You did it though. You came back anyway. Hopper and Joyce saved you. Don't blame yourself for leaving. I'm just happy that you are okay. That's the only thing that matters to me now," he reassured her.

El smiled at him and sniffed from her tears. Mike wiped some more tears with his thumb and then cupped his hands on her cheeks. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and then hugged her again. El smiled, enjoying the warmth coming from Mike.

The two let go of each other and then Mike climbed into her room. El closed the window and tried lifting up the shattered glass back up to her window, trying to fix it. When she was done, El and Mike sat down on the bed. Mike took her hand and gently massaged it. El smiled shyly and put her head on Mike's shoulder. Mike wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back. They looked up into each other's eyes and leaned in close. Their lips touched passionately and the two enjoyed every second of it.

Joyce came in the room to ask if El was awake and hungry. She saw Mike and El on the bed, making out when she came in. Her eyes widened when she saw them and wondered how Mike even got in the house. Joyce did a slight cough, causing the two kids to jump and let go of each other.

"I'd ask what was going on in here, but I can see you two are busy," Joyce commented.

Mike blushed a deep red while El looked curious. She didn't know what she was doing with Mike, only that she had done it before with him and that she liked it. She would ask Mike later.

"If you two are done, would you like some breakfast? I heard that El likes Eggos, so I can give those to her. Then we can go visit Will," Joyce said. El lit up when she heard the mention of her favorite food and bolted out of the door. Mike chuckled and followed her.

After El, Mike, Joyce, and Jonathan finished eating their breakfast, there heard a knock on the door. Jonathan got up to answer it and it was Nancy standing at the door. She smiled when she saw him, being reminded of them kissing.

"Hey, Nancy. What are you doing here?" Jonathan asked, smiling.

"I came here to see you. I think it's pretty obvious," Nancy answered. She entered the house and took a look around. "Seems like you managed to clean up a little bit. I still see the letters though," she commented.

"Yeah. It would look weird to others who visit. No one could understand what we had been through," Jonathan said.

Nancy nodded, thinking about her best friend, Barb. She was taken by the Demogorgon and killed by it. Jonathan noticed the look on Nancy's face and gently squeezed her hand.

Mike and El watched them flirt and Mike shook his head. "Guess you do like him after all?" He commented.

Nancy turned to her brother. "Says you. I guess you like El even though you said, 'No! Ew! Gross!' I'm not even going to ask why you are here since I already know the answer," she said.

Mike blushed a deep red, remembering his make-out session with El. He enjoyed it because it was with a girl who he loved. El gave him a shy glance, remembering what happened in the cafeteria and in her room. She didn't know what this meant at all, but she wished she did.

...

The Byers car pulled up into the driveway of the hospital. Joyce, Jonathan, El, Mike, and Nancy all exited the car. They walked into the hospital and went up the elevator to the level Will was on.

When they reached the floor Will was on, they walked down the hallway to Will's room and opened the door. Will was asleep on his bed, but woke up when he heard the door to his room open. When he saw the five in the doorway, he smiled at them. They smiled back at him and Joyce and Jonathan sat down at the right side of the bed while Nancy, Mike, and El sat down at the left side of the bed.

"Hey sweetie. How are you today?" Joyce asked him.

Will shrugged. "A little better than the Upside Down," he said.

Mike smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry buddy. You'll be better before you know it," he reassured.

Will smiled at his friend. "Thanks, Mike," he said. Mike smiled and nodded at him. Then Will looked curious. "How did you guys meet El?" He asked.

Mike looked over at El and took her hand. El smiled at him shyly and chuckled. Then Mike turned back to Will. "We were out looking for you at Mirkwood. It was raining and Lucas and Dustin were yelling at each other, per usual. Then we heard footsteps on the leave she and jumped. We looked around a little until our flashlights landed on El. She looked scared and worried, so I gave her my jacket and we took her back to my house," Mike explained.

"Then Mike hid her in the house for a week feeding her junk. He developed feelings for her," Nancy teased. Mike blushed a very deep red while everyone else, besides El, laughed.

"Well, you secretly hung out with Jonathan for a week instead of sneaking out with Steve! Nancy was looking for Barb and Jonathan was looking for you. They teamed up and decided to hunt down the monster. Which was why we weren't protected last night from the bad men and the Demogorgon! And now they are dating," Mike said.

Will's eyes widened at his brother. "You have a girlfriend now?" He asked.

Jonathan blushed a little as he looked over at Nancy. "Yeah, I do. And she is wonderful," he answered. Nancy smiled at him when he said that while Will shook his head.

"Finally it happens!" Will shouts, excitedly. Then he turned over to Mike and El and smirked. "When's the wedding for you two?"

...

(1 Month Later)

It was Christmas Eve now. Will had been released from the hospital a few weeks ago and seemed to look better. Now, the boys were having a Christmas Eve Dungeons and Dragons Campaign like they do every year. But this time, El was there.

El watched in game in curiously from her blanket fort. She was surprised that Mike never took it down since she doesn't stay there anymore. But she liked that he did keep it up. She found it very comfortable when she stayed at the house. She was also enjoying the game the boys were playing. It looked very fun and she couldn't wait to play it. Especially with Mike being there.

Mike had just brought in the Thessalhydra and told Will that it was his turn. Will didn't know what to do, so he looked to Lucas and Dustin for help.

"Fireball him!" Lucas immediantly yelled.

Dustin thought about it, then grinned. "Fireball the son of a bitch!" He declared.

Will nodded and rolled the dice. He landed on fourteen and the three boys cheered and hooted. Mike then acted out the Thessalhydra getting killed, which made the three boys cheer louder. El couldn't help but laugh at her friends. But then they started arguing about the game's ending and how it didn't make sense.

Jonathan cane down to the basement and chuckled. "What's that smell? Have you guys been playing all day or just farting?" He joked.

The four boys laughed a little bit. "Nah, it was just Dustin. He farted!" Lucas responded. Dustin had a bored expression on his face as Lucas teased him about farting.

"Oh yeah. Very mature," Dustin commented.

Then Will got up getting ready to leave. Mike turned over to where El was sitting and walked over to her.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. I wish you could sleep over, but Mom said no. I hope that you enjoy the holiday season and get presents and-" Mike got cut off when El gave him a look.

"Why are you rambling?" She asked.

Mike shrugged and blushed a little. "Well, uh, I don't know," he said.

El smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Mike kissed back and they wrapped their arms around each other. They enjoyed every second of the kiss. At least, until they heard chuckling in the background. They let go of each other and looked over at the laughing Lucas, Dustin, and Will.

"I KNEW IT!"

"I told you guys!"

"They are a couple!"

Mike rolled his eyes at his friends as he blushed a deep red. El laughed along with the boys since she didn't get why the boys laughed. Jonathan shook his head and motioned for El to come. El nodded and said a quick goodbye to a still blushing Mike.

As the three walked in the kitchen, they saw Karen making some food. "Bye guys! Wish your mom a Merry Christmas for me," she said.

"Sure thing Mrs. Wheeler," Jonathan said. Then he asked Will how the game was and Will bragged that he shot the winning fireball. Then Nancy came down the stairs, telling Jonathan to wait. Will and El shot each other looks, knowing that this was going to get romantic.

"I got something for you," Nancy said, holding out the box.

"Thanks! I feel bad. I didn't get anything," Jonathan said, taking the box.

"Don't worry! It's not really a present. Well, you'll see," Nancy said, smiling. Then she leaned over and kissed Jonathan on the lips. Will and El chuckled a bit as the two teenagers kissed. When they let go of each other, Jonathan, Will, and El went out of the house and went in the car.

"Can I open it?" Will asked once they were in the car.

"Yeah sure," Jonathan nodded.

Will took off the wrapping and showed it to Jonathan. "Wow! Pretty cool!" He said, revealing it to be a new camera.

Jonathan smiled, thinking back to when Steve destroying the camera. Nancy and Steve must have gotten it for him so Steve could make it up to Jonathan. Even though they both pitched in on the gift, Jonathan and Nancy were still a couple.

"Yeah. Cool," he said.

El looked at it curiously. "What is it?" She asked.

"A camera. It takes pictures of things. I like to do photography, so that's why Nancy gave me a new one since my old one broke," Jonathan explained.

El nodded, seeming to understand. "Cool."

...

Will and El were checking out all the presents under the tree. Jonathan was taking photos of the whole thing. El wondered what could be inside hers while Will knew what was in his. El knew about the holidays since Mike had explained it to her when she first heard about it.

After Joyce got out the dinner, the four sat down at the table. Once Will sat down, he began to talk. "It's definetly an Atari."

"An a-whattie?" Joyce asked, sounding confused.

"An Atari. I felt Dustin's earlier and it's the exact same weight," Will said.

Joyce pretended that Will had no idea what he was talking about. El chuckled at her new brother. "Good food," she said.

"Thanks, El! Glad you like it. What do you think is in the presents?" Joyce asked. El shrugged at her. Joyce chuckled at her and reassured she'd find out in the morning. Then Will got up from the table and walked away.

"Hey! No more snooping!" Joyce said.

"I need to wash my hands. I'll be right back," Will said.

El got up to follow him because she knew what was going on. She followed Will to the bathroom and stood at the doorway because he left the door open. She saw him cough up a slug into the sink and then he disappeared. El jumped back when he did, not expecting it at all. Then Will came back, looking freaked out. He saw El in the doorway and shot her a scared look.

"Did I just...?" Will asked.

El nodded. "You did," she said.

Will looked even more freaked out. "Don't tell anyone! Please?" He begged.

El didn't look so sure at first. Then she nodded. "Promise, Will," she said.

Will smiled at her and they walked out of the bathroom. They sat back down at the table to eat their dinner. Joyce noticed Will's look on his face and got a little curious. "Hey, you alright?" She asked.

Will hesitated a little, then smiled at her. "Yeah! I'm okay," he said.

But El knew that wasn't the truth.

* * *

 _A/N: Voila!_

 _Whatd you guys think of that? Isn't Mileven so cute in this? I loved writing it and I bet you guys enjoyed it!_

 _Do you think that I should make more of this just for the sake of Mileven? If so, I'm going to put it in a separate story! So, what do you guys think? Let me know in a review!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas Morning

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _So sorry I haven't updated this in forever! Don't worry, I won't give up on this story. Which I am officially turning into a story because you guys are begging me right now! Time for lots of Mileven! YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!_

 _You guys convinced me to continue it, so here we are! I freaking cannot wait to continue this one. It's going to be really good!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

The next morning, El woke up early from something shaking her. It was Will, who looked excited about something. At first she was confused, then she remembered that it was Christmas morning. Mike had explained it to her when she first heard of it. She couldn't wait to see what it was actually like.

"Come on, El! We got to open our presents!" Will shouted. He kept on shaking her until El started to use her powers to freeze him in place. She chuckled as she sat up and then let him go.

"I'm coming," she said. She quickly went to go use the bathroom before going to open presents. Before she left, El quickly looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair had grown out a little from being shaved to a pixie cut as Nancy had put it. When she asked Mike about it, he said that she would always be pretty no matter what her hair looked like. She smiled at the thought of Mike and left the bathroom.

El sat down on the couch in the living room while Will was in Jonathan's room. She looked over at all the presents and decided to check them out again. She looked at the presents meant for her and grinned. There was one from Joyce, Hopper, Will, Jonathan, Nancy, Dustin, and Lucas. Then she noticed that one was missing. Mike hasn't given her a gift yet. El wondered what was going on and why there was none from him yet. She dismissed the thought when Will, Jonathan, and Joyce came into the room.

"Good morning, El! Let's open our presents now," Joyce said, grabbing a bunch of presents. She handed the biggest box to Will, a medium sized package to El, and a small present to Jonathan.

Will yelled in excitement when he opened up his new Atari. Jonathan opened up a new shirt that had to do with the Clash band. El opened up her gift, which was from Joyce, and it was a a makeup set. She smiled when she saw it and was reminded of the time when Mike did her makeup. At first it felt weird, but then it felt nice and she liked it. Now she had her own set of it that wasn't Nancy's. El thanked Joyce for the gift and grabbed her other gifts.

Hopper had given her a book to help her read a little better. Will told her that it was called "Carrie" and that it's by a horror writer named Stephen King. He even said that the main character is similar to her. El looked interested in the book and said that she couldn't wait to learn to read it. The next present was from Will, who gave her a supercom of her own. El smiled when she opened it and thanked him for it. Now she could communicate with Mike more often. From Nancy, she got a music box that played a pretty song. It reminded El of the music box she liked to admire in Nancy's room. She loved it a lot. Jonathan gave her a mixtape that was filled with songs she listened to in his room. Dustin gave her a compass with a card saying just in case she opens another gate. Lucas gave her a backpack to carry around all her stuff she needed whenever she web took out. She loved all of her gifts.

Now El just needed a gift from Mike to make it complete.

...

Later while Eleven was getting dressed in her room, she heard a knock at the door of her room. After she finished getting dressed, she opened the door and smiled. It was Mike, who was grinning when he saw her open the door.

"Hey El! I hope you don't mind that I'm dropping by today," he greeted.

El smiled wider at him. "I don't mind. Come in," she said, letting him in. The two sat down on the bed together.

"Like my dress?" El asked. She was wearing a purple dress that had a sparkly top Part and a fluffy skirt with a flower by her hip. She was also wearing a purple headband in her hair. Mike couldn't stop staring at her dress and how pretty she looked in it.

"Y-You look..." Mike said, stuttering over his words.

"Pretty?"

"Beautiful."

El smiled at his response and she rested her head on his shoulder. Mike grinned and took her hand and squeezed it gently. He gave her a small kiss on her forehead and then started to get something out of his backpack. El looked in curiousity as to what it might be.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring this to you earlier. It took a while to bring you the right gift to give to you. I wanted it to be perfect," Mike said. El smiled as he handed her a small box covered in silver wrapping paper. She ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a charm bracelet with an Eggo charm, a bike charm, and a lightsaber charm. El smiled when she saw it because the charms were of some of her favorite things. She loved Eggos, riding on Mike's bike, and Star Wars ever since her friends introduced it to her.

"I love it," El said. Mike grinned and helped her put it on.

"I'm glad you do. It took me a while to find the Eggo charm," Mike said.

El chuckled and kissed Mike on the lips. He kissed back and they wrapped their arms around each other. El was glad that she knew about kissing and romance, otherwise she would still not get the whole thing. She loved Mike as much as he loved her back. She wouldn't let anyone take away her Mike, bad or not.

The door opened up and there stood Will and Jonathan. Mike and El quickly jerked back, but the two brothers had seen them make out. They smirked at them and Mike and El turned a deep shade of red.

"You ready to go El? We don't want to interrupt you and your boyfriend, but if you really want to stay with him, it's cool," Will commented.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked.

"To church. Shouldn't you and your family be going?" Jonathan asked.

Mike shook his head. "We went yesterday after you guys left my house. We normally do anyway," he said as he stood up. He turned to El and took her hand. "I'll see you later, okay? Remember we are going over to Lucas' for a Christmas party."

El nodded at her boyfriend. "Alright. See you," she said as she stood up as well. Mike gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left the house. El turned to Jonathan and Will, who were still smirking at her. She raised an eyebrow at them and left the room with them following.

"I love Christmas," El said as she admired her bracelet.

And that she did.

* * *

 _A/N: Wasn't that adorable!_

 _I got the idea for a charm bracelet that Mike would give to El from another story I read. I forget what it's called, but I really love the idea! Hope you don't mind if I use it here because I think it's a cute idea and it was basically an inspiration for this part of the story._

 _Also, who saw the Lip Sync Battle with the boys?! THEY WERE SO FUCKING AMAZING! Go Caleb! He really deserved that belt. I thought his performance was amazing! And the wig Noah was wearing during his performance had me dying! He looked so good and I loved his dancing! Gaten was amazing as well! I loved the whole plot behind his performance and he was just amazing and the way he "died" at the end was fantastic! FINN! Oh my god! To be honest, I thought he was the best. His performance was just like the Happy Days thing and it was a really good reenactment! Those glasses reminded me of how he looks in It. HOW ARE THESE KIDS AMAZING?! I'M AROUND THEIR AGE AND THEY ARE BETTER THAN ME!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4: Preparations

_A/N: YAAAAAASSSSSSSSS!_

 _WHAT TIME IS IT? SUMMERTIME! ITS OUR VACATION! WHAT TIME IS IT? PARTY TIME! THATS RIGHT SAY IT LOUD! WHAT TIME IS IT? THE TIME OF OUR LIVES! ANTICIPATION! WHAT TIME IS IT? SUMMERTIME! SCHOOLS OUT! SCREAM AND SHOUT!_

 _Finally summers here! Good to be chillin out! I'm off the clock, the pressures off! Now fandoms' what it's all about! Ready for some sunshine for my heart to take a chance! I'm here to stay, not quitting here. Ready for a summer romance! (Hopefully with Finn Wolfhard) Everybody ready going crazy yeah I'm out. Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now!_

 _Thats right guys! I'm on vacation and I'm partying! Now I have more time to write on here and have fun! Seriously, I keep on singing High School Musical right now for the party. But what's a better way to toast to the summer by writing this chapter? I can't think of anything better._

 _So while I'm marathoning Star Wars and Stranger Things, I'm writing this chapter. Yeah, I'm impressive like that. Shits going down!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

It was the month of January, which only meant one thing to the middle schoolers. The Snowball was coming up in two weeks. Everyone was rushing to get a date in time for the dance or were planning on how to skip out of it from their parents. That would be Mike from the previous years. But this year for him and his friends were different.

Before the bad men had intruded the school and El had to kill the Demogorgon, Mike and El shared a private moment together with him asking her to go to the Snowball. At first, he thought it wouldn't happen after he saw her disappear, but then when Hopper and Joyce saved her, he knew that it could happen now. This would be the first time he would go to the Snowball with the girl he loved.

Lucas and Dustin were having a different situation for the Snowball. They both liked the new girl, Max, who moved to Hawkins after holiday break. They had a competition of who can impress Max at the Snowball and get her to dance with them instead of just asking her because they were worried that one would ask before the other.

Will, on the other hand, was acting weird. Not because of the slugs, which El told the other boys about because friends don't lie, but because of something he wasn't talking about. He knew who he wanted to go with, but that person was already going with someone else. Will was still going to the dance, but with no date. His friends were curious about who he wanted to go with. But all Will would do in response was blush and leave the room in a flash. Even El telling him that friends don't lie didn't help the situation.

El was excited for the Snowball with Mike. She would finally experience what other kids at the school experienced. She wasn't able to go to school yet because she was still trying to catch up, but she would be able to get to know the other kids there. The best part is that she was going with Mike.

During the next two weeks, El was going to go with Nancy to go shopping for outfits for the dance. El was excited to get some new clothes to be pretty for Mike. Hopefully, it could help her blend in more. But that would be hard with her shaved head that grows in really slowly.

After El was finishing up her lunch, there was a knock on the door. The young girl answered the door and there stood Nancy at the door. "Hey El! You ready to go?" She asked. El nodded in reply and smiled at her. "Shouldn't we tell your mom that we are leaving?" Nancy reminded her.

El turned around to be able to call to Joyce. "Mom! Nancy's here!" She called out.

"Have fun, honey!" Joyce called back. Once she replied, El and Nancy left the house and went into Nancy's car. They drove over to the clothes store and then left the car.

"Okay, El. Here's the gist of school dances: make yourself look pretty, but not too pretty. We don't want to scare away Mike! We get you a very pretty dress and pretty make up and maybe something do your hair too as well as shoes. Trust me, after we are done, we are going to make you look like the belle of the ball!" Nancy explained.

El nodded at her and then said, "Pretty for Mike."

Nancy grinned at her. "That's right. Pretty for Mike."

The two girls went over to the dress aisle in the store and began to look at dresses. El thought they all looked pretty and couldn't decide what ones to pick. Luckily, Nancy was there to help her out. El pulled out at least five dresses for her to try on and they went to the changing room.

"Do you want the door slightly open? Mike told me about you being claustrophobic," Nancy said.

El tilted her head in curiousity. "Claustrophobic?" She said, sounding out each syllable.

"Claustrophobic. That's when someone is afraid of closed in spaces. They don't like feeling to close to the wall. Mike told me that he found you crying in his closet after he had to hide you from our mom," Nancy explained.

El nodded and looked down, her time at the lab floating around her head. "Bad men. Dark room. Put in there when bad," she said, quietly. Then she looked back up at the older girl. "Slightly open." Nancy nodded and left the door open just a crack. El sighed in relief and proceeded to try on some dresses.

The first dress was a short green dress with long sleeves and flowers on the hem, which El felt like it was a little too warm. The second dress was a long yellow dress with no straps, which El nearly tripped in. The third dress was a red one that was sleeveless and covered with glitter, which El liked but it didn't come in her size. The fourth dress was a blue one that was a little too short for El. The last dress was a pink one that was sleeveless, sequins on the top part, a long skirt with an extra layer over the main layer. This one was the best one for El and she loved it. When she showed it to Nancy, she seemed to love it too.

"El! You look amazing in that dress!" She complemented.

El smiled at her. "Thank you. Can we buy it?" She replied. Nancy nodded and El went back in her normal clothes and they purchased the dress. Then they moved on to get some shoes in the next store.

"Would you like some flats or some high heels?" Nancy asked.

El didn't know what either of them were, but they sounded like they would be pretty. "Can I see both?" She asked. Nancy smiled at her and nodded.

The two got pink flats and pink high heels for El to try on. The girl decided to go with the high heels after a few minutes and they got a pair of pink high heels. Then the two went to buy some make up. El sampled some and then decided to get some pink eyeshadow, a little bit of blush, and some pink lip gloss.

After they left the makeup store with their shopping bags, Nancy turned to El to ask a question. "Do you want something for your hair, El?" She asked.

"A wig?" El asked, thinking that's what she meant.

Nancy shook her head. "No not a wig. I meant like a headband or a ribbon. Why would you think I would want you to buy a wig?" She said.

"My hair. Looks weird," El said, looking down at the ground, feeling ashamed of her hair.

Nancy gave her a look of pity. "Don't worry. It doesn't matter what your hair looks like. It doesn't even matter how you look on the outside. It's what you look like on the inside. You are a very sweet girl who helps anyone who needs it. You have four great friends who care about you. You got a new mom, two brothers, and a lot of people who would do anything to help you. Don't be worried that people will think you're weird because of your hair," she said comfortingly.

El smiled at her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Nancy. I also have you as a sister," she said.

Nancy smiled and hugged her back. Once they released one another, the older girl put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Now, would you like something for your hair?" She asked. El nodded and they went to go get a head piece. El decided to get a pearl headband and then her ensemble for the Snowball was complete.

"Trust me, El. You will look amazing! Mike is going to die of amazement!" Nancy said as they were driving home.

El nodded, excited for what was to come for the Snowball.

* * *

 _A/N: Aww, wasn't this cute and adorable!_

 _Now, I know that it wasn't Mileven. Next chapter will be Mileven because it will be the Snowball! I wanted to show some friendship between El and Nancy._

 _I have a question for you guys. Who does Will want to go with, but can't because they already have a date? Answer this question in a review and you will see in the next chapter._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5: The Snowball Part One

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _Quick update because I need to write the Snowball chapter so bad! I mean, what Stranger Things fan doesn't want to see the Mileven Snowball? Especially since it's going to be in chapter nine of season two? I'm not kidding, they confirmed it! I'm so happy! Now, I'm writing it because I cannot wait for Halloween! Seriously, I'm going to die by then of waiting very impatiently!_

 _I need season 2! We all do! Heck, I stayed up late last night CRYING because I rewatched the show and saw that scene that made everyone emotional. I can't help it! I'll never be over it until I see the Mileven reunion we all need to live! WHY OH WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE HALLOWEEN?!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

It was the night of the Snowball. El was in her room getting ready with the help of Joyce. She couldn't wait for the Snowball to be able to hang out with Mike. She wanted to be able to see how other kids have fun at school. The young girl kept on looking at her watch that Mike had given to her when she lived at his house, just to make sure that they weren't going to be late.

"Don't worry, El. We'll be on time," Joyce said as she was applying El's makeup. "It starts at eight. It's only seven. We have an hour."

"Still making sure," El replied, looking at the watch again. She couldn't help it. She just didn't want to be late for Mike.

After thirty more minutes of El getting ready and being impatient, the young girl was finally ready. She looked in the mirror, smiling her at her own reflection. El looked pretty in her pink dress, ink headband, and pink shoes. To her, you wouldn't even notice her shaved head. El knew that Mike would say that she looked very pretty in her outfit. El was ready for the dance.

The girl walked out of her room and saw Will and Jonathan both wearing suits. El smiled at them, thinking that her brothers looked really good. She didn't know that Jonathan was going to the Snowball because she thought that it was only for kids her age. Then she looked over at Will, who had a fake smile plastered on his face. El could tell that he was still upset about who he wanted to go with. She wished that she knew who it was so she could help him out.

Joyce waved goodbye and told them a few ground rules and that they had to be home right after the dance was over. Then the three went to Jonathan's car and they drove off to the Wheelers. El was squirming around in her seat, excited to see Mike's reaction. Will was looking out of the window in the front seat, still upset about his crush having a date. He couldn't tell anyone who he had a crush on, except for that crush. He had to admit his feelings to that person at the dance. Just to get it off his chest at least.

Jonathan pulled up in the Wheelers' driveway and the three got out of the car. El bolted to the door and knocked on the door. Nancy opened up the door and smiled at the Byers siblings. She was wearing a dark blue dress with some white decals on the top part and some gems on the bottom of the skirt. "Hey guys! El you look so pretty! Mike is upstairs, struggling with his tie. Dad is helping him, so he should be ready soon," she said to El. The young girl nodded and she walked into the house, waiting for Mike to come downstairs. Nancy went over to Jonathan and kissed him on the lips. Will stop there awkwardly, so he went next to El to wait for Mike with her.

"MIKE! EL IS HERE!" Nancy yelled up to Mike after kissing Jonathan. Then there was a few crashes from upstairs and they could hear Mike and his dad shouting at each other and then they saw Mike coming down the stairs. He froze in his tracks when he saw El. His eyes widened and and couldn't stop looking at her. El smiled at him, knowing what he was thinking.

"E-El. You... look so pretty," he said. El smiled at him and he smiled back. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, nearly blinding the two. Jonathan had out his camera and was taking pictures of them. "Really?" Mike asked, smirking.

"Hey, it's just so you and El have a memory of your first dance together. Now, wrap your arm around her," Jonathan said. Mike obeyed and wrapped his arm around El and Jonathan took a few pictures. "Now silly faces," he ordered and Mike and El made some really funny faces and Jonathan took a lot of pictures of them. "Now kiss each other," he said jokingly.

"Nope. Not in front of you!" Mike said, pretending to walk away. Jonathan gave him a look and Mike just rolled his eyes. He walked back to El and the two kissed, causing Jonathan to take way too many photos of them kissing. Will looked down at the ground when he saw them kissing and chuckled a little bit, trying to hide it from Mike. Nancy smiled at the couple, happy for them.

Then the two let go of each other and giggled. Then they turned to Jonathan and Nancy. "You want a picture?" Mike asked.

...

Jonathan pulled up in the driveway at the school. El and Mike had taken Mike's bike so that way they could be alone. They pulled up at the bike racks and saw Will, Jonathan, and Nancy coming towards them. Then they walked into the school all together.

El looked around the school gym in amazement. It had darkened to a bright blue color and it was decorated to make it look like winter. There was a band playing on the stage and there were many kids dancing. There was a giant food table where Dustin and Lucas were. El, Mike, and Will walked over to the food table while Nancy and Jonathan went to dance.

"Finally you guys show up! We've been waiting for a while! Dustin are nearly all of the Nilla Wafers!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Jonathan kept on wanting to take pictures of us. It was a little bit crazy, but it was okay and El and I had fun," Mike explained.

Will smirked at him. "Especially since you two made out in the photos," he said. Lucas and Dustin smirked as well and they made the kissy lips at them. Mike rolled his eyes and blushed while El just grinned at Mike. He grinned back at her and then offered his hand to her. El took it, taking it as an offer for her to dance with him. They walked over to the dance floor, with their friends watching them.

Just as they were walking to the dance floor, "Endless Love" started to play. Now everyone paired up with their dates and waltzed. Mike wrapped his arm around El's waist and El did the same. The two grabbed hands with their opposite hands and they moved to the music. They smiled at each other as they danced upon the floor. They looked into each others eyes, watching the way both pairs of eyes sparkled. As the music got louder and faster, Mike spun El over his arm and lifted her in the air. After the song ended, the two kissed passionately. Once they let go, they saw many kids looking at them in surprise. The two blushed, but then the students started clapping for them and Lucas and Dustin were hooting for them.

Then Dustin and Lucas both saw Max near them with no date. They shot each other glares and ran over to her to ask her to dance. Will felt a familiar feeling inside him and ran to the bathroom. Mike and El continued to dance together to other songs that the band played. Then the two took a break and went to go get some punch. They watched Dustin and Lucas talk to a very confused Max. Mike and El laughed at them and ate their food together.

"Are you having fun, El?" Mike asked.

El nodded at him. "I am, Mike. Having fun with you," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. Mike stroked her head gently and wrapped his arm around her. The two stood like that for a while until Lucas came back to the food table, moping around. Mike and El looked at the dance floor and saw Max and Dustin dancing together. Max had turned down Lucas and went for Dustin and was now hanging out with him for the rest of the night. Mike and El looked at Lucas in sympathy, who shot them a small smile.

Mike then had to go use the bathroom. He excused himself to El and ran off to the bathroom. He saw Will coughing up a slug to the sink and then disappearing to the Upside Down. Mike jumped back in surprise when he saw what had just unfolded in front of him. When Will reappeared, he nearly collasped but Mike was there to catch him.

"Will, what just happened?!" Mike asked his friend.

"Its been happening ever since I came back. I keep on coughing up slugs into the sink and fading in and out to the Upside Down. Only El knows about it though and now you do too," Will answered. "You cannot tell anyone about this, especially my mom and Jonathan!"

Mike put a hand on Will's shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I promise," he reassured. Will smiled at him in a thankful way, happy that his friend was going to keep his secret like El was. Before Will could actually say thank you, Mike spoke up again. "Will, I think I know who you wanted to go with to the dance," he said. Will's eyes widened when his friend said that. "It's El, isn't it? You like El, but I already asked her to go with me so you couldn't ask. Right?" He asked.

Will sighed in relief and shook his head. "No, I didn't want to ask El. I think of her like a sister. Nothing more than that," he reassured.

Mike shot him a confused look. "No, it has to be El. You have been acting weird around us whenever you see us together. I've seen you with your forced smiles around us," he said.

"No! You and El make a great couple and I'm happy for you! It's... just..." Will answered, stuttering a little bit. Mike waited patiently for what he had to say, but nothing came out of his mouth. Will then leaned in and kissed Mike on the lips, making Mike's eyes widen. Will even tried to wrap his arms around him, but Mike quickly pulled back him a sudden jerk. He glared at Will, who felt guilty about the kiss. He ran out of the bathroom in embarrassment, leaving Mike to ponder on what just happened.

Will had kissed him. He had just kissed Mike. Will wanted to go with Mike to the Snowball. No wonder why he wouldn't tell anyone, not even Lucas or Dustin. He didn't want people to know that he was gay, not even his friends. That's also why Will was always blushing when around Mike. He gelt awful for glaring at him. Mike knew that friends were supposed to be supportive, but instead he glared.

Mike didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

 _A/N: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!_

 _Will is gay for Mike even though Mike is with El. This is getting crazy, right?! What is going on?! ASHLOOHFSSEYKNDHKOFFHIPJDE! Don't worry, I won't let Will destroy our beloved Mileven! It's too perfect for it to be destroyed! HEAR THAT DUFFER BROTHERS?! IF YOU BURN MILEVEN, YOU BURN WITH IT! Mostly because of me because I'm a violent son of a bitch._

 _But how were those Mileven moments for you? Weren't they adorable? And I really recommend listening to Endless Love! When I listened to it to find out a song for them to dance to, I saw them singing a duet together of the song and I went, "FUCK YES!" It's really good!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6: The Snowball Part Two

_A/N: AHHHHHHHHHH! ITS BEEN SO LONG!_

 _Dont start an angry mob now because I'm finally updating! God, I feel so bad! But I'm back and ready for action!_

 _So last chapter, it was the Snowball full of Mileven! But Will admitted who he wanted to go with to the dance and it just happened to be Mike! Oh my god Will! Why must you be gay for Mike?! Be gay for someone else! I'm not against the LGBT community guys, but Mileven is where it's at! So Byler won't become a thing. Don't worry_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

After being in the bathroom for what felt like hours, Mike finally went out the door and back to the dance. El was by the snack table with Lucas, Dustin, and Max eating food. Mike couldn't see Will anywhere so he assumed that he went to hide somewhere. He would talk to him some other time. For now, he had to make this night perfect for El. So he walked over to the snack table to join his date.

"What'd I miss guys?" Mike asked.

El looked up at him and smiled. "Nothing. Dustin and Max are together. I like the food. But no Eggos!" She said, making a pout at the last sentence. Her date chuckled and wrapped his arm around her. The girl leaned her head on Mike's shoulder and smiled.

"Awwwwwwwww!" The couple suddenly heard. They looked over and saw Lucas, Dustin, and Max making kissy lips and laughing. Suddenly, they were overwhelmed with comments.

"Get a room you two!"

"This is couple goals!"

"Going to propose, Mike?"

"I ship it!"

"When's the next date and can we come?"

"MILEVEN FOREVER!"

Mike rolled his eyes and blushed while El laughed at her friends' behavior. She didn't know why they liked doing that or why Mike always turned red, but she enjoyed it. She gave her date a quick kiss on the cheek, causing the others to tease them more. Mike pretended that he didn't care and gave El a smile.

The band then started playing another slow dance. The song didn't have lyrics at the beginning, but it sounded romantic. Everyone started dancing with their dates to the song. Mike offered his hand out to El and she took it. Then he guided her to the center of the dance floor. He put his arms around her and she did the same. Then they moved along to the music. Mike couldn't believe that this girl was here, with him at this very moment. A girl actually liked him for being his nerdy self. And not just any girl. This was El, who had a number for a name. Who he had hid in his house and fed her for a week. Who he grew feelings for during said week. Who he kissed during that week. El was his and Mike was hers.

Michael Wheeler loved Eleven Byers.

Then the lyrics to the song started and Mike couldn't help but think that most of the lines in the song were like his and El's story.

 **"May these words be the first to find your ears. The world is brighter than the sun now that you're here."**

The couple looked at each other in the eyes, getting lost in Mike's chocolate brown eyes and in El's dark brown doe eyes.

 **"Though your eyes will need some time to adjust... to the overwhelming light surrounding us..."**

The two smiled at each other, seeing their beautiful smiles. Mike's pearly white teeth and El's crooked white teeth. Each smile was beautiful in its own way.

 **"I'll give you everything I have. I'll teach you everything I know. I promise I'll do better. I will always hold you close but I will learn to let you go. I promise I'll do better. I'll soften every edge hold the world to its best... and I'll do better. With every heartbeat I have left, I will defend your every breath. And I'll do better."**

They couldn't help but feel like this song was meant for them. Every line that was said resembled them and their love for each other.

 **"Cause you are loved. You are loved more than you know. I hereby pledge all of my days to prove it so."**

El felt tears coming into her eyes. In many ways, she felt like this song was written by Mike to her. It was beautiful in every way possible.

 **"Though your heart is far too young to realize... the unimaginable light you hold inside..."**

Mike noticed a single tear go down El's cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb and gave her a smile. The song got more emotional as it went on and Mike could feel some tears of his own, but he blinked them away.

 **"I'll give you everything I have I'll teach you everything I know. I promise I'll do better. I will always hold you close but I will learn to let you go. I promise I'll do better."**

The couple suddenly felt the urge to kiss. The song was so much like them and they felt like they had to kiss.

 **"I'll rearrange the star... I'll pull them down to where you are... I promise I'll do better."**

They slowly leaned close together.

 **"With every heartbeat I have left, I'll defend your every breath. I promise I'll do better."**

Closer

 **"I'll soften every edge, hold the world to its best. I promise I'll do better."**

Closer

 **"With every heartbeat I have left, I'll defend your every breath."**

As the song ended, Mike and El put their lips together and kissed. They didn't care if people were looking at them. They didn't care if Lucas, Dustin, and Max started freaking out and teasing them. All they cared about was having each other and being together. They loved each other and nothing was going to stop that. It was like it was only them in the room. Everyone else had vanished and the room had vanished too. It was just the two of them, kissing and being in love.

When they finally pulled away, that reality went away too as everyone else reappeared in the room. Mike and El just looked at each other for a minute before hugging tightly, happy that they were together. The song had proved that their love for each other was true and real.

But while they were hugging, Mike noticed Will standing nearby. He had a look of jealousy for a minute before storming out of the gym. Mike ignored it though, not wanting Will's gayness for him ruining his night with El.

It turned out that it was the last song of the night and everyone started leaving the gym. The kids met up with Nancy and Jonathan and went into the car while Mike and El went to the bike racks to get Mike's bike.

"It was fun. Don't want it to end," El said.

Mike gave her a small smile. "Me neither. But that wasn't the end. I've got another thing planned for tonight," he reassured.

El then looked excited and curious. "What is it?" She asked, jumping up and down.

"Hop on and I'll show you!"

...

Mike pedaled his bike to their next destination. El was excited to know where they were going. If she knew Mike, she knew this was going to be something special that he did for her.

They came to a stop and Mike climbed off the bike. He helped El off the bike and took her hand. He led her to the spot where he wanted to take her. Where they could have some alone time and just hang out with no one barging in. It would be just them together. Mike covered El's eyes when they got closer to keep the moment of suspense. El giggled and kept on getting more antsy as they kept walking. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to know where they were going.

Finally, the couple came to a stop and Mike lifted his hands away from her eyes. Then El gasped as she saw the surprise.

* * *

 _A/N: Ooh! Mileven! Tons and tons of it!_

 _So, where do you think Mike took her to? Nothing bad, of course! I'm not that evil when it comes to coming up with cute Mileven moments! I mean really! You expect me to go that far?!_

 _The song I put in this chapter is called Light by Sleeping at Last. It wasn't in the 1980's, but I messed up time because the song is just Mileven over and over! To me, it's their theme song. Mostly because I saw this really emotional video with the song in it and it was Mileven. I wouldn't stop sobbing after I watched it!_

 _Also, IT came out! I'm so happy! Now all I have to do is see IT and be happy with my life! It's really hard convincing my parents to let me because to them, I still have my innocence. I mean, come on!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


End file.
